1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pickup truck accessories and, more specifically, to a cover for a tailgate which is used to protect the tailgate from being damaged and also as a seat cushion when the tailgate is lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, pickup trucks were used mainly for transporting bulky material as well as general purpose hauling. Recently, pickup trucks have become increasingly popular as a means for general purpose transportation. Because of this, more and more pickup truck owners are buying accessories for their trucks.
One popular pickup truck accessory is the bed liner. The bed liner is a preformed plastic liner which is placed in the cargo area of the pickup truck. The bed liner is used to prevent direct contact between the bed of the pickup truck and chemicals, abrasives, and other destructive elements which tend to rust and/or scratch the surface of the pickup truck's bed.
Tailgate covers are often used in conjunction with pickup truck bed liners. Tailgate covers are used to prevent the tailgate of the pickup truck from being scratched whenever cargo is slid into or out of the pickup truck. Tailgate covers are generally preformed and are made out of the same material as the pickup truck bed liner.
Often times, the tailgate of the pickup truck is lowered (i.e., horizontal position) to form a makeshift seat. Many times people like to sit on the tailgate while fishing along a riverbank or while at an outdoor event like a drive-in movie or a soccer game at the local park. The problem is that the tailgate is hard and not very comfortable. Furthermore, present tailgate covers are also very uncomfortable as these are made out of preformed plastic and have no cushion affect to them.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved tailgate cover. The improved tailgate cover would allow a person to comfortably sit on the tailgate for extended periods of time.